happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Strange Little Changes
Strange Little Changes is an episode of Specy Spooktacular VI. This episode introduces the cat trio Choco, Craze and Cara, and the little bear Jasmine Strawberry. Plot Persona is seen sitting on a bench in a park, disappointed in how he’s always being ignored. He notices Chime, who is seen chasing Jasmine Strawberry through the park, planning to eat her. A group watches the whole thing, taking pictures of the odd creature. Persona is astounded by the odd tree friend, and is thinking about impersonating him. Meanwhile, Jasmine clings onto a tree while Chime pulls her legs, which ends up ripping her in half. Persona runs into his house and tries to wear something that resembles Chime. A few minutes later, he realizes he’s too tall and thin to impersonate. He upsettingly walks out his house, until he notices Lab Rat standing next to Jasmine’s corpse, thinking to use it as a candidate for his experiment. Persona runs up to him, wanting to be the test subject instead. Persona is taken inside Lab Rat’s laboratory, where he is ready to stitch Wooly’s torso, Hooksy’s wings, Choco’s legs and Persona’s head together. A few hours later, Persona wakes up, only to realize that he now looks similar to Chime. Excited, he runs out the door, scaring and giving heart attacks to Katti and Doug, who were just about to enter the laboratory. Persona walks around the park, slowly getting used to his new body. He sees Chime walking nearby, and wants to get as much attention as he previously got. He spots Percula curiously looking at something. Hesitant to eat him however, he still chases him, with spectators in the background. thinking it’s the real Chime, and starts taking pictures. Percula unfortunately trips on a rock, cracking his head open with it. Persona anxiously carries the body of Percula away. Meanwhile, Lab Rat is inside his laboratory, wondering what he’s going to do with his many limbs. He looks outside, seeing Aney using her many cut off limbs to pummel a heavily bleeding Jerky into the ground. Getting an idea, he runs outside with a shovel, only to smack Aney’s face with it, making her unconcious. She later wakes up seeing many IVs connected to Lab Rat’s spare limbs while strapped to a table. Aney soon after dies of blood loss, with the arms and legs soon coming to life on their own. Hooksy and Choco are seen inside a restaurant, unable to get used to their current status without limbs, while Craze and Cara are taking care of the latter. The four look outside to see Persona dragging Percula’s body, noticing their limbs stitched onto him. Outraged, all of them run outside to chase him, only to lose track of him. Disappointed, they turn back around, only to notice a group of living arms and legs, which all start chasing them. Persona, ready to get more attention, starts chasing after Flaky, until the latter climbs up a slide to try to hide from him. Persona, unable to find her, walks off, relieving Flaky, until she is dragged down the slide by living hands, which also start clawing her into pieces. Persona, noticing the living limbs, starts running away for his life. In the horizon, Lab Rat is sitting in a chair being carried by the limbs. Meanwhile, Hooksy and Choco are looking for Persona while hiding from the living limbs. However, some living hands grab the wheels on Choco’s wheelchair, making her fall off of it. She attempts to get back on it, only for living feet to stomp on her head repeatedly, squishing it. Hooksy runs to his house to try to hide, but fails to open the door due to not having any arms. He is pushed by the living hands, impaling his head with the doorknob. Persona, hiding from the limbs, thinks that Lab Rat is behind this, and immediately spots him. Persona tells him to stop the chaos, while Lab Rat simply commands the limbs to kill Persona, will carrying him on his throne. Persona runs into his house, leaving the door open purposefully. The limbs attempt to push Lab Rat inside, which only ends up decapitating him. Persona quickly shuts the door, relieved that Lab Rat has been stopped. He walks off, until it’s shown that the stitches have been wrapped around the doorknob, slicing Persona into pieces. Meanwhile, Chime discovers Percula’s dead body, and starts eating it. Deaths *Jasmine Strawberry is ripped in half by Chime. *Wooly’s head and limbs have been chopped off by Lab Rat. (off-screen) *Katti and Doug both die of a heart attack. *Percula’s head is cracked open by a sharp rock. *Jerky presumably is beaten to death by Aney. (debatable) *Aney dies of blood loss after her blood is sucked through many IV tubes. *Flaky is clawed into pieces by living hands. *Choco’s head in stomped on repeatedly by living feet. *Hooksy’s head is impaled by a doorknob. *Lab Rat is decapitated by a doorway. *Persona is sliced into pieces. Trivia *This may be the last appearance of Persona. *Snapshot and Foto are seen in the crowd that watched Chime attack Jasmine Strawberry, as well as them watching Persona chase Percula. *This is the debut of Choco, Craze, Cara and Jasmine Strawberry. *It is currently unknown where Craze and Cara went after Choco died. Gallery Strangechange.png|Title card. Strangechanges3.png|I don't know if he thought this through yet... Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween Category:Justinsz's Episodes Category:Debut Episodes